Tohruella
by BrittChick
Summary: Tohru has lost her parents. Now she must stay with her step mother, Akito. Can a dashing prince save her? My take on the classic Cinderella story. -Editing


Disclaimer: Not claiming Fruits Basket or the Cinderella storyline!

A/N: Leave me a review if you like if not well I'll just continue writing and posting! Because it makes me happy!

* * *

Tohru ached from head to toe after scrubbing the floors, making breakfast, and cleaning clothes. She became more tired with having to complete each task, and right now all she wants is to be allowed her free afternoon.

You see life once wasn't like this for. Her father had died long before she knew him, and then one day while Tohru was in town her mother was in a tragic car accident, it sadly took her life. This left Tohru alone without any family, well at least till a family did step in; this family consists of her horrible aunt Akito, who absolutely hates Tohru, and Motoko and Minami her two cousins who are both equally abusive with Tohru.

"Come on Tohru cheer up just like mom used to say sometimes you have to work a little harder to complete things..ha ha," Tohru laughs lightly. What am I saying she wouldn't ever really say something like that she'd be more likely to say, "Tohru why are you down on your knees working so hard get out and play, enjoy the world," Tohru sighs wiping sweat from her face and brushes her hair back from her large brown eyes,"Mom it's so hard and I miss you so much."

Tohru picks up her mop and broom trying to carefully balance the pail of dirty water that she has and walk up the long narrow stairs to her room. Clumsy, ditsy and fully spaced out she splashes water down her dress and onto the floor. In the next instance her foot goes up then down and in that moment she slips and falls. The pail flies into the air splashing water down recently mopped stairs and the rest dribbles down onto the once sparkling floor. Every thing's now a mess and even worse the girl manages to loose her balance and land painfully on her face.

Tears swell up in Tohru's eyes as she pushes herself slowly to her feet while yells can be heard coming up from the hallway. There is no doubt in Tohru's mind that her aunt has heard and she will be punished. She quietly sighs. Tohru wanted so badly to visit the river tonight, but with the house in this state--maybe her aunt wouldn't be too upset.

"Tohru Honda! What the hell is wrong with you? Your cousins are sick and napping and all you can do is make racket an-" Akito appears, her black hair is pulled up high and her face glares down at Tohru, " What happened here?..I told you to clean this room! Our guest will be here any minute and all you can think about is dumping dirty, nasty water all over yourself and making my house more of a mess than it already is you dumb wench!" Akito voice is harsh and scolding as she continues to scream out other demands to Tohru.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Ms. Akito I couldn't help it the water-i-it splashed and-" Tohru lowers her head several times in a polite bow, but Akito only grows more angry.

"You'll hold your tongue around me missy, and I don't want to hear another word from you! So don't even think about fixing yourself supper! You will be cleaning this mess up in a hurry and you will get yourself out of my house as soon as possible. I don't want my guest to see you!"

"Yes Ma'am I understand completely," Tohru quickly bows her head again before picking up the pail and mop.

Walking outside she feels the cold wind and shivers. Christmas is approaching and a Grand Ball is to be set, and that's why Akito invited them all. Prince Yuki is going to throw a ball as he does every year, it's a sort of family ball, and many people would be appearing such as King Hatori from the west. And, Ayame-san would no doubt also appear since he's very entertaining when it comes to those kinds of parties.

The one time Tohru had gone she was barely old enough to attend, but she remembers Prince Yuki, who's not much older than her, and several girls had attended like Princess Rin and another boy, Kyo if she remembers correctly, had gone. But that was long ago and she wouldn't ever be allowed to attend such an event again.

Tohru returns to the castle, her arms heavy with the chilled water and her skin feverishly warm. She quickly sets to work since it would only be a few hours till supper and she still has to finish making the meal. A meal fit for a king, erm Prince that is, which would include several courses and a large variety of food because of course Yuki is expected to bring anyone he desires as guest. And, anyone could mean one, two, maybe even six or seven people other than himself.

"I was so happy when you smiled," Tohru mumbles the words then smiles and continues her soft singing as she scrubs the stone floors, twirling in small circles, slowly cleaning each and every square inch, "Your smile it breaks through the clouds of gray." Tohru loves this song. It's a type of lullaby that her mom would sing each night before her rest. She quickly memorized the words when her mom told her she was getting too old to be sung to every night, and now she's very pleased to have decided upon remembering the old song.

"I didn't know people like this let their servants just go about singing whenever ever they wanted. Tell me, since when have servants been allowed to have any fun?"

Startled Tohru jumps, quickly stands up, and bows several times before raising her eyes to glance at the guest who has entered without knocking. He looks young-very young- in fact not much older than her, and he looks very handsome with amber fiery eyes and the most gorgeous mop of orange hair. He looks fairly tall and very slender, clean cut, but not as proper looking as other guest she had seen. Why, he was Kyo! Oh now she could remember him. He was the boy she had met at the ball she attended. He wasn't the nicest guest there but he had been quite the character and very charming.

"Do maids and servants not talk? You were just singing I know you have a voice..a erm rather good one too actually now that I..uhmm forget that- I didn't mean that, well I did but-" Kyo stutters and appears quite flustered.

"It's fine. I apologize, you caught me off guard. Are you here on Prince Yuki's behalf?" Tohru politely asks the young man.

"Uh yes, actually that's exactly why I'm here. Yuki told me, well he told a servant to go down here and tell the maid that she will need to be expecting three different guest because some people are feeling unwell," Kyo mumbles and rolls his eyes at the last part of the statement.

"Oh that's terrible should I send something up to the castle for them? Or maybe perhaps we should go up there and I can-"

"There is no need for that. Yuki will be down here with Shigure soon enough. I just thought I should come down here instead of some stupid servant who will get orders all confused."

"That's very kind of you Kyo Kun!"

"No-wait! I didn't mean anything by that I was just saying..ah never mind. Doesn't matter anyway. So like.. do you need some help or anything? I'd rather not go back to enjoy the company of Prince Yuki," Kyo sighs crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're too kind to me. Why I'm just a servant girl, but I'll gladly take up your offer if you don't mind helping me cook. I'm almost finished here. I just have to carry the buckets back up stairs."

"Well then why don't you let me help you with that too. You know those buckets really do look too heavy for someone your size to be carrying around."

"It's not that bad! I'm not complaining really. I don't mind-pl-please don't tell Ms. Akito what I've said, or about you helping. She won't let me out tonight!"

"Let you ...out?"

Kyo blinks as he helps this cheerful young girl carry up an assortment of cleaning supplies and water filled buckets. Why would someone have to have permission to be allowed out once in a while? That sounds crazy. Maybe he would have to talk with this Akito person later. After everyone had settled down .

"Oh yes I have free time if I complete my chores on time. Well usually... Sometimes I just go to bed early or start work for the next morning. In fact one time I did work all day right into the next..."

"Doesn't sound very pleasant. Are you being paid enough for doing this job?"

"P-paid?"

"You know... How much money do you get for taking care of these people? Must be at least twice the usual amount with all the hard work and effort you put into doing these task."

"Oh no no no no! I couldn't possibly ask for money from my aunt. She lets me stay here and I have food, water, and a nice bed."

"You're telling me that woman is your aunt?"

Tohru stumbles face first into Kyo who has stopped in front of her. He sets down the buckets he's carrying into a small closet and smiles slightly. His face flushes red and his hair tumbles into his eyes. Wow! He looks so very cute to Tohru!

"Sorry it's just I've realized I don't know your name..er Miss?"

Tohru's eyes grow wide and she quickly bows her head down in shame

"I'm so sorry! I should have introduced myself! I'm Tohru Honda."

"As in Katsuya Honda's daughter, Tohru? Wait you mean... But I thought you were dead! That's what everyone has been saying!"

Tohru smiles and shakes her head upon hearing her fathers name. Of course she's not dead. What was Kyo talking about. Why would everyone think her dead? What was Ms. Akito going around telling people?

"No I'm very much alive though...my parents aren't now."

Kyo jumps seeing the tears pool in her eyes he didn't mean to make the girl cry, and why wouldn't she? That was very stupid. Sure bring up the girl's tragic past. Without a doubt she'd just love that! Stupid stupid stupid. What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry Tohru please don't cry. Maybe it's all just a mistake. I mean about you being dead not your parents and erm wait! I didn't mean to sound cruel your parents were nice I bet-no wait-I know they were. Well maybe not your mom. Oh no wait there-," Kyo blushes heavy trying to regain his thoughts and remember what he's doing.

"Let's go start making supper. Okay Kyo Kun?" Tohru smiles quickly trying to change the subject.


End file.
